Promising Our World
by Shooting Star Sky Saint
Summary: Oh is staying with Tip, right? The aftermath of their adventure proves to have lingering effects on the two friends and damage only they can help each other with. Warning: spoilers from Home.


_I do not own Home or Feel the Light. That's DreamWorks' and Jennifer Lopez's awesome works! If you haven't seen the movie, don't read this for spoilers! Go see Home (you need to see it anyways it's omigoshamazing) then read this._

* * *

_**Feel the light**_  
_**Shining like the stars tonight**_  
_**Remember what we forgot**_  
_**I know it's a long shot**_  
_**But we're bringing it all back**_  
_**We're bringing it all back**_

* * *

Well, for the time being Oh was staying at Tip's place. He brought over his stuff, cozied himself in the bathroom - until Tip had to explain why that wouldn't work out - then he relocated to the laundry room.

"You can't sleep in Pig's bed, Oh," Tip had to explain, again, why this wouldn't work out either.

"But it is so cozy and Pig Cat is so warm. His vibrating is quite relaxing as well," Oh smiled while Pig slept calmly on his head. Tip groaned and finally suggested, "Why don't you stay in my room for tonight. Okay? It'll be like a sleepover."

Oh turned a bright orange and squealed. He sat Pig back on his bed and quickly ran into Tip's room. The Boov jumped on her bed, messing up the sheets and bouncing the pillows off. Tip ran in just in time to find Oh an inch away from hitting the ceiling, she face palmed at the mess quickly made though. As Oh continued jumping Tip grinned evilly, raised a pillow above her head and smacked Oh with it's fluffy might.

"Ow! Tip, why did you hit me with your stuffed baby-bird sack?" Oh cried out.

Tip lunged on the bed and said, "It's a pillow fight!"

"But I do not want to fight!"

"It's just for playing Oh."

Oh tilted his head, confused. "You human persons fight as an act of playing? That is quite savage."

Tip snickered and grabbed another pillow off the ground. She handed it to Oh and said, "It's more of a tradition when having a sleepover. No one gets hurt, it's more of a... kiddy game. Just for fun!"

Oh smiled, "Oooooh, I get it. Alright then let us commence the 'Pillow Fights'!"

"Oh, we use pillows ONLY." She emphasized that when she saw Oh reach for the lamp on her stand. "Why don't you start first, just to get the hang of it. Hit me."

Oh fluffed his pillow up a bit, eyed it with suspicion then swung at Tip. The impact was light and comfy, hardly noticeable, Tip sighed and smirked. "Well I gave you a head start, guess it's my turn!"

"W-Wait-" Oh felt her pillow bop his head, it didn't hurt much but was definitely harder than his hit. Oh looked at the pillow in his hands again, squished it between his fingers then smiled with mischief. He raised it above his head and brought it down on Tip. The girl gasped and laughed, "See! You're getting it!"

Eventually the two friends brought their pillow fight out of Tip's room and into the living room, then to the laundry room, and the bathroom, and the kitchen, and any other spot in the apartment that wasn't yet demolished by feathers. After a while though Oh and Tip slugged back to her room, feathers and cotton stuck to their faces, and went off to sleep. Because there was only one bed Oh slept next to Tip, back-to-back with one large comforter covering them.

Oh snored and snorted, clearly in a deep sleep, when he was suddenly pushed off the bed and hit the cold, wood floor. The Boov grunted and opened his eyes lazily. "You are violent in your sleep as well I suppose."

"N-noo... st-top..." Oh heard her groan. He stayed still and listened closely, Tip's heart was pounding in her chest and she was shivering, turning back in forth in her place like she was seizing. Having never seen her do this Oh observed with caution as his friend cried out, "No! Don't! Please..."

Oh turned a pale white and hopped back on the bed. Tip's eyes were still closed but she looked in pain, distressed, and scared - the same expression Oh last saw when he almost died, _before darkness took him_. Worried for her Oh frantically shook her and bellowed, "Tip! Tip, wake up! I am here!"

Tip twisted and turned, wailing, "RUN, OH!" then jerked awake. She was breathing hard and fast, eyes looking up at the purple alien with fear and worry. She sat up, staring at him as he stared at her - both friends scared, concerned, and damaged.

Oh stumbled on his words, he didn't want to ask this - he really didn't want the answer... but still, with his hand wrapped around hers, trembling, he took a breath and asked, "What is the... purpose of your face?"

Tip was still shivering and without a second to think she wrapped her arms around Oh in a tight, much needed embrace. Oh returned the hug, shivering himself, and leaned into her, listening to her speak under sobs, "A nightmare, that's what it means. A terrible nightmare..."

Oh patted her back. "And this nightmare... hurt you? Made you sad-scared?" She nodded in their embrace, never letting go. "I-I'm here... right here. I will stay by your side as your friend, Tip. Always..." He needed to assure himself as well, he wanted to stay with Gratuity Tucci no matter what may happen. She was his first friend, the first person who trusted him - and she, Tip was the first person Oh ever trusted.

"... Yeah. Yeah you will," Tip murmured, her sobs weakening. She slipped her arms out of the hug and looked Oh dead in the eyes. "Promise me you'll stay," her voice was small but firm, saturated with sorrow and a determination that Oh had seen before in their adventure. "_Promise."_

The Boov smiled his assurance and tucked Tip back in her bed. He laid beside her, pulling the blanket over them and whispered, "_I promise_, no matter what, Tip."

"You better or I'll... explode your head." There was a smile, a hint of recovery in her voice. Oh laughed as exhaustion started to take hold of him.

"And Tip will stay with Oh, always, _promise?_"

Tip chuckled. "Scout's honor."

"Why do you promise on Scout's honor? Who is Scout...?"

With a tired laugh Tip plopped Oh with a pillow and said, "I promise, Oh. On Tip's honor then."

With grins on their faces, together they eased into a dreamless but comforting sleep without disturbances.

Until Tip's mother came in telling them to clean up the mess they left in the apartment.

* * *

**_Here we go_**  
**_Here we go_**  
**_It's better now_**  
**_Feel better now_**


End file.
